Red Riding Woof
by tina theSlytherin
Summary: How to get a grumpy werewolf to act in a children's play in a one simple step.


"Come on Sourwolf, it won't be the end of the world."

"But it could be the end of what's left of my dignity."

Stiles pulls a face at Derek whom he has just spent the last two hours coaxing into playing the 'Little Red Riding Hood' without getting closer to anything even resembling success.

The re-built Hale mansion was buzzing with life as both Boyd and Erica, and Scott and Allison have brought their kids over. The five year old McCall twins were impetuously running around while their shy three year old sister was currently hiding behind Allison's skirt.

On the other hand, the six years old Erica the second is just like her mother; completely smitten by Stiles. She follows him everywhere and even when she was a baby, Stiles was the only one besides her parents who could hold her without causing her to start screaming immediately. The middle Reyes-Boyd child is sitting on the big couch, looking through a big coloring book, carefully choosing the right picture to color. And new baby in the family is sleeping in a carrier next to Stiles who offered to babysit so the parents could have some free time.

"Stiles, I –" The alpha is trying to come up with yet another excuse when he stops and smells the air. "Jackson and Lydia are here." He stands up and heads to the main entrance to play the role of a good host.

Meanwhile, Stiles sits next to little Charlotte, who finally picked a picture and is carefully filling the line-art of a wolf.

"You know, you'll need to help me out with Uncle Derek. He says he won't play in the theater I prepared for you guys." He says quietly so only the Reyes-Boyd girls hear him. The younger one seems uninterested, however, Erica is nodding furiously and Stiles fears she'll hurt herself.

The two mischief-makers grin at each other and Stiles tells her to recruit the other kids, including pregnant Lydia, who Derek has trouble refusing anything – because, dealing with pregnant, hormonal Lydia is truly scary, even for big bad alpha.

The kids scatter, spreading Stiles' mission between the others and finally to Lydia, who seems extremely interested in what young Erica is telling her. She agrees and whispers something back to the child, who then runs towards Stiles.

Stiles' smile grows up another notch as he notices her and scoops her up in his arms. "So, how did the conspiracy talks go?"

" Con-cons-pi-?"

"Sorry sweetie. I meant - how is our plan to get Mr. Grumpy to play the big bad wolf?" Stiles asked in a hushed voice, still trying to keep his plans a secret from the Alpha werewolf.

Erica seemed to be deep in thought before she answers Stiles. "It's all going according to plan, sir." She even adds a more-or-less perfect salute. Stiles takes her hand and kisses it.

"Great work. Now go, my little minion, go and do as we agreed." Stiles says theatrically and loud enough that most of the adults look at him curiously.

All is explained when the children led by Lydia and little Erica surround Derek, all looking at him with the best puppy-dog eyes they can manage. Small squeaks of 'please' and 'pretty please' start sounding through the house, until finally Stiles' human ears hear the words which sound like angel's choirs – or a certain somebody moaning at his ministrations.

"Ok, ok, I will be the da- the wolf."

Stiles runs over to them and hugs each child thanking them. Then he hugs Derek and lowers his voice and leans into the hug. "And if you're good, maybe I will keep the costume for later."

"Maybe if you started with that, you wouldn't have to devise such complicated plot to get me to agree."

Stiles simply offers him a coy smile as a response and heads upstairs to change into his costume. A costume, mind you, he sewn all by himself.

As agreed upon with Erica, after dinner the girl leads everyone into the back garden, where they sit down on blankets or an old couch Stiles blackmailed Derek into taking outside a couple weeks ago.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, mom and dad, uncles and aunties, my dearest cousins." She starts her well-practiced speech. "And Mathew." Erica addresses the McCall only-by-52-seconds-older twin with distaste. In the background, Stiles smirks, knowing that it's highly likely that the two will be dating in about ten years and makes a mental note to give all the children good supply of condoms to traumatize not only them, but mainly their parents.

"Please sit back and enjoy the 'Little Red Riding Hood' written by me, starring: the cool Uncle and Mr. Grumpy."

Stiles wants to scream in victory - the girl said it.

He enters the scene as she sets the mood and introduces his character – the Red Riding Hood. Stiles is incredibly proud as the five year old has very little struggle with the edited story. Derek comes up, wolfed out and teases the Red Riding Hood. The classic conversation about big ears and mouth, and Stiles is extremely tempted to add his own touch to the dialogue, but stops himself.

The story takes a rapid turn, when instead of eating the Red Riding Hood, the Wolf gives her good advice about not wandering through the woods at night – especially on the full moon - and a warm tea. Then, the Wolf chastely kisses the Red Riding Hood and safely helps her get home.

Some may say it had a cliché ending, however Stiles is glowing at the end where Erica announces that the Red Riding Hood and the Wolf have a dozen children and live happily ever after.

The children in the small audience cheer on and the adults, with knowing smiles on their faces, also clap their hands in appreciation. At least they don't have to make up a bed time story for at least a week.

Stiles in his Red Riding Hood costume stays behind as everyone returns to the house, holding Derek to say too. "You were great."

"Because I had a great partner."

Stiles punches him in the shoulder. "You're a big cheese-ball, did I ever tell you that?"

Derek kisses him once again on the small stage, however the kiss isn't quite as chaste as before, actually, it's the very opposite.

Little Erica, who stayed behind too, to help up with the cleanup of various props and chairs is now sleeping on the couch. Stiles scoops her up in his arms and heads to the house.

"Kinda makes you want to have one of your own, doesn't it?" He says quietly.

Suddenly Derek stops. He looks in Stiles as if the saw the man for the first time. "Yes."

The shorter man turns around and looks at his partner, confused. "What do you mean; yes?"

"I mean, yes, let's have kids."

Inside the house, the Pack is waiting in suspense and as soon as they hear Derek's last sentence they all start cheering. Those who aren't either driving or pregnant have a glass of celebratory champagne. Lydia, who is holding a glass of plain old lemonade and Erica clink their glasses and share a conspiratory smile.

"You raised your daughter well."

"No, I raised her amazing."


End file.
